The Big Heist
The Big Heist is episode 19 of Samuel Adventures. Synopsis After failing a lot of ways on getting money, Ray finds out about a trio of thieves and he must stop them for a money reward. Transcript episode starts at some place outside, Ray is walking with his backpack Ray: Man, today doesnt seem a good day for me. notices a vending machine Ray: Hm... i bet i will try to get something. Ray: But i have no coins... gets an idea! Ray: I know! goes away and then comes back and gives a kick to the machine Ray: Really?, let' see... gets an boomerang out of the backpack Ray: Ok, i have this boomerang, let's see if it works! the boomerang, however when it comes back, it hits the vending machine and nothing Ray: COME ON! the boomerang again boomerang comes back and hits him in the face Ray: OW! appears Henry: Hey, need help? Ray: Im trying to get snacks. Henry: Ok... inserts 2 coins and they get some chips Henry: Here Ray: Thanks the chips Henry: Why dont you use coins Ray: Because i dont have. Henry: How come? Ray: Well i tried getting a job however i couldnt get accepted, i tried participating on random contests such as eating, but i kept losing. Henry: Oh... hope it goes well next time! Ray: Im not sure, because it might happen again. Henry: Well, still i wish you hopes Ray: Ok, thanks. I am going to my apartment now. Henry: See ya. PM, Ray's house, he is eating some Ice Cream that he had on the kitchen Reporter: So, today we had reports of a trio of criminals being involved in dangerous and suspicious activities in the city of Bogotá Reporter: Their identitys are unknown, plus it is also unknown where they have seen last time. Reporter: We will inform you with updates coming your way. to Ray Ray: Trio?, of criminals? Ray: Not sure if there will be a reward for this Reporter: We also forgot to mention that there will be a huge reward for the one that finds the trio. Ray: Oh yea!, hope it is money! finishes his ice cream Ray: Ok, enough TV and ice cream for today, i am gonna go sleep. goes to his bedroom, the screen fades to black NEXT DAY wakes up, takes a shower, dresses up, makes and eats breakfast and then he packs up some random stuff on his backpack, such as a grappling hook, boomerang and more stuff exits the door of his apartment and goes outside of the building Henry, Samuel, Steve and Unikitty appear Steve: Hey Ray what's up? Ray: Nothing much, i am just gonna go walking for a while. Samuel: Ok Unikitty: Wait are you hiding something? Ray: Well, actually i saw yesterday that there is a trio of criminals on the city, and i am also going outside to see if i can find the trio, and they also said that there will be reward for stopping. Vince: Oh really? :O Ray: Yup Samuel: Well, we wish you good luck finding the trio. Steve: See ya. go away, Ray goes walking around starts showing a montage of Ray walking around on the streets, throughout the montage, he checks buildings, dumpsters, street corners and more places near at a warehouse Ray: This is so hard!, seems i will never find the trio. sees the warehouse and hears some noises inside of it Ray: Wait, there might be something strange going inside. attempts to climb the fence but he cant Ray: Damn it! sees a ladder near the fence, he grabs it Ray: This might work! uses the ladder and starts climbing reaches the other side Ray: Okay, i am now here. Let's enter this kind of Warehouse and see what is going on of it... is walking, everything is silent and nothing seems to happen Ray: Uh, nothing is happening now. keeps looking Ray: Seems that was a box falling gunshot is heard, Ray hides quickly behind of a boxes peeks and sees 3 silhouettes, 2 are holding firearms, while the other is not holding anything Ray: Who are those? O_O somewhere, Vince, Henry, Samuel, Steve and Unikitty are walking Samuel: I dont know what to do right now, since Ray is absent Steve: Yeah... Vince: What is that?... see a white van Samuel: Who left this van behind? Steve: I dont know... Unikitty: Let's get in! get in, Sammy is on the driver's seat Sammy: They left keys on Vince: You know what i'm thinking? Sammy: Yea :) starts driving man appears Man: Damn!, they stole my van!, but who cares?, i got more in my workplace away to the warehouse Ray: Man, now i dont know where the hell is the goddamn exit. And now seems i have found these 3 criminals trips with a crate that has some knife on it Ray: Oh a knife, it might be handy the knife Ray: Okay now as i remember, if i capture these 3, i get money reward. So let's go! are heard Ray: HOLY S- Criminal 1: Who the heck are you? Ray: I ain't telling! Criminal 1: Oh yea?, well take- ???: Stay away. is revealed to be Gabe Ray: GABE?! Gabe: Yea Ray. Ray: Are you behind this? Gabe: Yea, and you know something?, we have money on this suitcase, and there is no way you can get it. Ray: I am gonna stop you three? Gabe: For what? Ray: Uh... because yes. Gabe: It isnt an answer. Ray: You know what?, i have no time for this. Criminal 2: Get ready to die then! gun grabs the knife and throws it to Criminal 2 chest Ray: Take that! takes the suitcase and runs away Gabe and Criminal 1: COME BACK HERE! start chasing him to the others, Sammy is driving Henry: Not sure about this!, i think we should leave the van. Samuel: I don't think so! to Ray being chased Ray: TRY TO CATCH ME! Criminal 1: You think so!, well too- falls to a sewer Gabe: DAMN!, another one is gone. 2 is being taken away by the dirty water Criminal 2: NO!!! disappears Gabe: You idiot will pay for this! Ray: Oh No! tries to keep running to the others Samuel: Oh yea!, this van is awesome! Henry: WAIT!, isn't that RAY? see Ray being chased Samuel: Let's go then! van drives to Ray notices the van Ray: You know Gabe... i have to drive away! :D Gabe: What? jumps to the Van and it goes away Gabe: You think this is funny?! sees a scooter parked and uses it the Van's Roof Samuel: Where the hell have you been? Ray: A long story. Seems i found the 3 criminals i saw on a report yesterday. Samuel: WHAT? Henry: This is so crazy! Unikitty: I prefered to be with my friends instead of wasting the time in this van! Vince: You know what?, i take the wheel! grabs Samuel and throws him away, now he takes the wheel, as a result the van goes faster Gabe: You guys wont! jumps from the scooter and grabs to the van Ray: SH*T!, How the heck can't i get inside?! Samuel: The goddamn doors got stuck!! Henry: This is what happens when you STEAL the van! Samuel: Hey, it looked cool, how i was supposed to know that the doors could get stuck? Henry: Well it's your fault! Vince: Guys, you better shut up! or else i am driving this van back around! Both Samuel and Henry: HE STARTED! is about to hit Ray but he gets hit by a Tree Stick Gabe: OW! Ray: HA YOU LOSER! Gabe: I'm not gonna give up! car goes too faster that it goes to the left, as a result Gabe gets thrown away from the Van Gabe: AH!!! Ray: Ha!, we lost him! Samuel: VINCE WATCH OUT! Vince: HOLY S- near at a house, a man is listening to music on his Ipod Man: What a nice day. man notices the van driving towards him Man: WHAT THE HELL?! van flips around, a slow-motion sequence starts slow-motion sequence shows the man seeing the van going through, as a result Henry waves to the man, the man says WHAT THE FRICK? van destroys a house Man: You know what?, i'm calling the police, this is getting weird now! man goes away Samuel: Everybody run away!, or something else might happen! gang climbs over a fence, Unikitty is at the front, shocked Ray: Seems we are done now! Unikitty: He... is back! appears again Samuel: HOLY Sound! Gabe: You think you guys are gonna get away with this? Vince: RUN! gang attempts to run away and go climb the fence again, however there is a lot of police officers in the other side Policeman: STOP AND RAISE YOUR HANDS UP EVERYBODY!! is running towards them Samuel: LET'S GO BACK! Vince: No!, let's use this tree! gang climbs to a tree, Gabe gets tased Ray: Sh*t!, this is my fault, now everything is on nuts! Henry: Well you didn't knew what would happen, so it ISNT really your fault, in fact you attempted to save the day. Ray: Let me think how to fix this... of SAMUSKETCH: Chocolate Mania appear Ray: Hey Henry, do you remember when you ate too much chocolate that you went to high speeds and such crazy stuff? Henry: Yes why? Ray: Well i right now realize i have this chocolate bar in my pocket, i bought it today on my way. So eat it! Henry: Are you sure! Ray: DO IT! Henry: Ok... eats the chocolate Henry: WOW!!!! Freeze! Henry: Ok, seems that time freeze has started starts walking over the other side of the fence Henry: Wow, i must find a way to end this... Henry: Wait is that a BOMB? notices a bomb near at the house Henry: Wow, what kind of idiot would put a bomb in his house XD? Henry: Whatever, i am just gonna put it here! it in middle of the fence Henry: Oh no, the chocolate effect is ending!, let's get to the tree! runs quickly to the tree, the time stop ends Policeman: Wait is that a bomb? Gabe: WHAT?! Policeman: QUICK!, LET'S LEAVE THIS PLACE! officers run away, except Gabe EXPLODES!! the explosion, Gabe is laying on the floor Samuel: Seems that everything is done now. Henry: Yeah... officers appear Policeman 2: What happened there? Samuel: Uh... Henry: This brown cap dude got a bomb and threw to the officers, however this idiot didnt knew that he could harm himself too! XD, luckily the officers got to run away Policeman 2: Ok, we will take him away, seems that he will be facing a long sentence. later, Gabe is sended to the police car Policeman: Well, your name is Raymond Scott Jackson, right? Ray: Yes, why? Policeman: Well seems we got this criminal that fell to the sewer. We also found another criminal stabbed in the warehouse, so he will be going to the Prison Hospital and you got to arrest this brown cap dude. And according to the records, those are the criminals we have been tracking off for a while. They will be facing a long sentence. Ray: Oh good! Policeman 2: Here is your reward 1000$ to Ray Ray: YAY! Steve: You finally got money Ray! Henry: Yea, good job on ending up with 3 noobs! Unikitty: Whatever, i am getting outta here! runs away Samuel: What are you gonna do with that money? Ray: I know what to do. cuts to Ray in the same Vending Machine from before, he inserts a coin and picks Doritos grabs the Doritos Ray: Ha, i love Doritos so much. goes away END Trivia * The Truck Battle scene is all a reference to Over the Hedge * In UK, this episode is called Bring the Chaos, in Australia it is called Money Maniac and in LA it is called Stop Them!. Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Season 2